


In the Arms of an Angel

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: When you have a bad day, you know that your archangel will be there for you.





	In the Arms of an Angel

It had been a really bad day for you. You’d had an argument with a close friend and your boyfriend had broken up with you. It had honestly been the worst day you’d had in a long time. You sat on your bed in the motel room and brought your knees up to your chest. You placed your head on top of them and began to sob. It was quite hard to cope. Suddenly, you heard the flutter of wings coming from across the room. You looked up and saw who stood there. “Gabriel” you said “Why are you here?”  
“I saw you were upset” he said, walking closer to you “I couldn’t let my beautiful little girl be upset, could I?”  
“How did you know?” you asked him.  
“I’ve been keeping an eye on you” he said. You gave him a look as if to say ‘Why?’. “Because I want to make sure you’re safe” He sat on the bed beside you and you moved your knees down and leant your head on his shoulder. His hand ran through your hair and it made you feel safe and comfortable. You looked up at him and his whiskey eyes locked with your Y/E/C eyes. “What’s happened?” he finally asked you.  
“Just had a really bad day” you told him “I’ve had a big argument with a friend and my boyfriend’s broken up with me for no reason”  
“Well, he didn’t deserve you then” he said before kissing the top of your head. You tucked yourself into him and he wrapped his arm around you. “Want me to get him for you?” he joked.  
“Yes please, Gabe” you laughed through the tears. Then, you felt his thumb circling gently on your arm and it felt lovely. The pair of you sat there for about an hour, you telling him about your problems and him comforting you. He’d always been good at cheering you up. Then, he said to you “Shall we lie down?”. He seemed rather nervous to ask, if you were honest.  
“Sure” you said. You both lay down under the covers, his arm still around you. It had to be numb by now. You were on your side, facing away from him. You felt it was rather rude, but you just couldn’t get comfortable any other way. Then, you closed your eyes and he moved a little closer to you. You heard a faint sound and then felt something large and soft across your side and on your front. You opened your eyes a little and saw one of his beautiful, golden wings laying across you. “Thank you, Gabriel” you said.  
“No problem, Y/N”. Slowly, you both drifted off into a lovely sleep.


End file.
